This invention relates to a new and useful device for carrying a tennis racket with a can of tennis balls, and in particular, it relates to a device suitable for carrying a tennis or racquet ball racket and a can or tube of balls on a bicycle.
Tennis is one of the more popular sports in the country today, if not the world. Tennis clubs, both indoor and outdoor, have sprung up not only in the suburbs, but in the cities. With the growth of this sport and the trend of the average person to obtain as much exercise as possible, people have been pedaling their way to the tennis courts. In most areas of the city and suburbs today, there is an outdoor and/or indoor tennis court available within blocks. However, it is very awkward to carry a tennis racket and a can of balls while riding a bicycle; if not just plain dangerous. Also, more and more people are using their bikes to go to the tennis court in lieu of driving because of the high cost of gas and to conserve fuel. Various types of contraptions are devised by the tennis-cyclist for strapping or otherwise attaching the racket and can of balls either to himself or to the bike. Some of the devices conceived and used by the tennis-cyclist are not only dangerous but awkward and cumbersome.
There has developed a need for a device, attached to a bicycle, that is safe and easy to use for carrying a racket and a can of balls. To the best of my knowledge, I have not seen nor am I aware of any device for carrying a racket and a can of balls that is easily attached to a bicycle.
My invention is for a device, attached to a bicycle for carrying a tennis or racquet ball racket and a can or tube of balls. The device comprises a pair of rods, each of the rods being shaped into a figure 8 configuration and coupled together by an L shaped rod. The device is attached to the bicycle by means of a coupling or linking element. My invention is attached to and positioned on the bicycle so that it will not interfere with the cyclist.